


King in the Castle

by free_gaff



Category: Blame the Hero (Web Series), Blood & Makeup, Rogersverse, Stuff and Sam (Web Series)
Genre: Crossover, Divorce, Domestic Violence, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Mommy Issues, Protective Siblings, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/free_gaff/pseuds/free_gaff
Summary: Bryce and Leroy Tankthrust have had each other's back since the day they were born. And absolutely nothing, not even Bryce's 'boyfriend' Bobby or their mother wringing as much opportunity for success in life can come in-between them, they're the best of friends.Growing up in a dysfunctional business-obsessed family, wondering whether or not it's right to withhold the family values, struggling with what life has thrown at them in such a short span of time, what will become of the Tankthrust siblings?
Relationships: Worstthrust





	1. Birthday Girl [Prologue Chapter #1]

**Author's Note:**

> this fanfic will probably become obsolete within a year but this is just my funny little brain going insane over the new vid that dropped today 😭
> 
> anyway this is basically my own headcanon of luxy and bryce being brother and sister and im just. putting my own lore until brandon does it himself ig? idfk, the first chapter is only gonna be short bc as i'm writing this it's late, i haven't written anything for a long while and i just want these first 2-3 chapters to act as a prologue of sorts 
> 
> but all that aside, enjoy <3

Amidst the ear-piercing sounds coming from the seemingly never-ending arcade attractions, a faint slamming noise could be heard. The sound of some poor machine being ruthlessly beaten up by a frustrated brat.

"Bryce! Bryce! There you are, c'mon we've gotta-"

"I'm not going anywhere 'til I win this goddamn stuffed bunny!” 

“But they’re gonna start without you!”

“I don’t care!” 

A young girl turned around to face her younger brother, who’d ended up on the floor after being startled by his sister’s sudden outburst.

“These things are rigged anyway you’ve no chance! Come on-“ 

She gave the machine one final kick before giving into her brother’s demands, she grabbed him by the wrist and marched away dragging him behind her through what seemed like an eternal maze.  
Throughout the fit-inducing laser lights everything about her stood out, her bright red dress, her auburn locks of hair, and the light-pink sash that screamed “BIRTHDAY GIRL” laying loosely around her torso.

Eventually the two of them reached the main lobby just past the arcade that was home to one of those indoor jungle gym things that absolutely reeked of piss and god-knows-what but were still shocking amounts of fun, the smaller boy seemed to get lost as he looked up at it but was soon knocked out of his trance by the strength of Bryce nudging him slightly.

“Mom said you can head on up there if you want Leroy, we’ve still got time to kill, see if you can learn basic time management while you’re up there,” Bryce remarked before shoving him even further away. 

“Well mom said-” Leroy tried to argue back but Bryce had already begun walking back to the lobby.

Leroy didn’t feel like exhausting himself by climbing endlessly around so he just sat at the foot of the entrance and observed Bryce from far away, as she received the same stuffed bunny she ruthlessly beat up an arcade machine for from her so-called “boyfriend” that had ended up living with them after his dad mysteriously just up and left him all alone about 2 years ago, although the poor kid had...issues...Leroy enjoyed having another boy his age to play with.

Even though, unlike his sister, he wasn’t exactly having the time of his life Leroy still enjoyed being away from his everyday life for once. Yeah, no talk of buying or selling, no talk of business, no reprimands from his mother and finally getting the chance to actually spend time with his sister which brought him joy simply because he looks up to her, [except not as much today as she was too busy looking cool in front of her friends, according to a bunch of girls it’s not ‘cool’ to be best friends with your twin brother.]

Everything she did was right, it’s as if Bryce was born simply to carry out the family values simply because of how good she was at everything, Leroy himself was just living in her shadow, the hundreds he makes selling fudge bars on the school playground meant nothing to his mother as long as Bryce was doing well.

Leroy wandered back into the jungle of machines that lived in the arcade and soon found himself face-to-face with a kid standing at an air hockey table, “you got a dollar?” He asked as Leroy approached him.

“Always!” Leroy smiled as he placed the note into the other kid’s hand, “you any good?” 

“You bet!” 

As they engaged in child-like conversation, talking about their favourite pokèmon or what new game they wanted for Christmas that year, the two new-found friends flew through the game, with skilled (at least what’s considered skilled for a 9 year old) efforts from both sides, Leroy came out victorious. 

“Woah!” Leroy exclaimed as the machine beeped and buzzed to announce the victory, “this thing’s spittin’ out tickets like the dickens!” 

“Cool! You wanna split ‘em 50/50?” His friend asked excitedly, and as if by some sort of instinct Leroy came back with, “how about we split ‘em 100/50? And I’m the one that gets the 100!” 

The other kid’s face quickly dropped from glee to gloom, “but...you wouldn’t even know what to do with that many tickets.”

“I’m gonna sell them for money! And then I’m gonna take that money and buy something else and then sell that!” He proclaimed swinging the tickets that were in his tight grip around “and then buy more things and then sell those! And buy and sell, and sell, sell, sell ‘til I’m the greatest salesman who ever lived!” 

“I hate capitalism!” The kid exclaimed, proceeding to disappear into the maze of arcade machines.

“Wait! That’s not that way out you’re gonna get lost! The front door is conveniently easy to find!” Leroy yelled after him, but it was too late. And by now he had no time at all to go looking for him or he’d risk missing the party food and birthday cake, he bundled the tickets up into his arms and found his way back just in time.

Upon entering the party room decorated in princess castles and pink balloons, Leroy threw the tickets down near his belongings and found his seat alongside his sister...and her ‘boyfriend’ 

As the fun continued Leroy completely forgot about his short-lived friendship and dreamed of what he could get himself out of selling arcade tickets to kids at recess.

Today really was a good day after all.


	2. Business Savvy [Prologue Chapter #2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leroy shows off his ability to make bank within a single day, while Bryce finds herself in a new world of trouble, dragging Bobby along into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the ending is kinda shitty imo i might rewrite it idk idk
> 
> anyways this chapter is longer i hope y'all enjoy, there's probably only gonna be one more prologue chapter after this then it gets juicier.
> 
> [dies]

“My hair…” Leroy sighed as he brushed his fingers through his long and fluffy locks, he fixed his almost signature baseball cap over his head (entirely backward of course) unable to even attempt to hide any of it because of the length it had gotten to.

“What’s wrong with it?” 

Bryce’s comment startled Leroy as he hadn’t even realised that he’d spoken aloud, he turned to meet her gaze, shrugged his shoulders and told her “well you know it’s still way too long! Makes me look like a...like a girl.”

“Dad will probably let me get it all cut off but-“

“No I think you should keep it.” Bryce sternly interrupted as she approached Leroy from behind and placed her hand on top of his head, playfully pushing him down, Leroy batted her hand away and took another look at himself in the mirror, “you wouldn’t look the same without it I don’t think.” 

Bryce took her jacket that was resting on the door handle and left Leroy to finish getting ready as he once again looked in the mirror and saw himself this time as much less girly-looking, he smiled and headed after his sister. 

“You wanna hear what I came up with, Bryce? Dad said it’s genius.” He called out to her as he flipped himself around the railing on the stairs, hoping she’d want to listen to him. 

“Always-“

The two froze almost instantly as the door to their parents bedroom opened up and their mother stepped out, just as usual she paid the two no mind and just mindlessly walked into the bathroom, Bryce and Leroy just looked at each other, Bryce’s face completely blank while Leroy’s was filled with an odd sense of grief.

“Let’s just go.”’ Bryce mumbled, “Bobby!”

Leroy ran downstairs and into the dining room where all their stuff awaited them, books, lunch, bags, you name it. As Leroy grabbed his maroon coloured hoodie from the table and aggressively shoved it over his small frame, as he was midway through attempting not to get trapped inside like he did after gym the other week, he felt two hands grab onto him and pull the rest over his head, slightly throwing him off balance. 

He spun round to meet the eyes of Bobby who held out his fist toward him, in return Leroy bumped his own fist against Bobby’s and grinned, before he could ask the other boy about anything Bryce grabbed onto his wrist and dragged him out the door, where the bus was waiting for them. 

“Y’know I think your new hair suits you a lot better, Bobby, colour and all” Leroy told him, peeking over from the seat behind as the 3 kids all held a conversation, Bobby confidently held his head high and almost shrunk down after Leroy complimented him. 

“It’s better than all them shitbags going around calling me curly-fries or...whatever.” He snarled as his flattered mannerisms turned into that usual aggression he carried with him, but very quickly turned back to him with a smirk on his face, “thanks though!” 

It was a mutual agreement between all 3 of them that a complete new hairstyle was what Bobby needed, changing from a messy, curly, light brown mop on his head to a sleek, straight, pitch black style did wonders for the kid, not to mention he’d scored being the ‘boyfriend’ of the most popular girl and the best friend of the coolest kid in the 3rd grade. 

The bus soon stopped in its tracks as the swarm of kids spewed out and into the yard, as Leroy followed behind the happy couple he heard two kids call out his name, he turned to see them as they waved a few dollars in the air to fully get his attention Leroy began to run in their direction, “I’ll see you two later!” 

Bryce and Bobby both waved at Leroy as he ran over toward the eagerly waiting kids, knowing that Leroy had started to sell a bunch of expensive candy and novelty toys for dirt cheap, he soon attracted a crowd. “I thought so, his new plan is to make  
more money by selling expensive things for literally nothing.” Bryce figured out, as she watched practically her whole grade flock to Leroy’s presence. 

“Why have they never tried to stop him?” Bobby questioned, no doubt amazed by Leroy’s abilities, to which Bryce grabbed ahold of his hand once more and said: “because they’re too afraid of the other kids starting up some sort of riot if they ever tried it. It’s funny actually, dad says he’s a genius. Anyway, let’s go.” 

The two young lovers walked toward the yard hand in hand as Bobby kept turning his head to see how many people turned up to buy something from Leroy before he was completely out of sight.

“$256! And that’s all I managed to get before lunch, dad was right, Bryce! I am a genius!” Leroy gloated, waving the wad of cash in front of his sister’s face. 

“Here,” he clumsily fumbled with the notes and handed some to Bryce, pressing them up against her chest in a demand that she take them from him “these are yours. Don’t let Mom see ‘em.” 

When it came to receiving free money Bryce wasn’t at all the type to turn it down, except of course, when it came to her brother. That seemingly non-existent sympathy (or any emotion to be frank) seeped out as she held the cash out to her brother.

“Leroy this is yours I’m not gonna take it, you know Mom’s gonna get mad if you tell her you made less than last time and she’ll be even more pissed if she finds out you gave some to me.”

“Bryce-“

“Don’t go wearing out my name, and don’t go wasting your money.” She told him, taking Leroy’s baseball cap from his head, placing the money inside (as that was where he usually kept it to avoid being mugged), and placing it back underneath.

She smiled and patted him on the back, “entertain Bobby, I need to piss.” 

Leroy watched as his sister disappeared into the crowd not too far from where the three of them sat, Bobby was already busy entertaining himself and Leroy joined him, he slumped down next to him and poked his nose into the comic he was reading.

That evening Leroy quietly crept into his Dad’s office, enough to make himself known but not enough to disturb him. “$256 all in one day, maybe you were right Dad. I am a genius!”

The older man turned round to face Leroy as he held out his hand, his sleek, dark brown hair and kind face illuminated in the light. Leroy placed the pile of notes into it, his father examined them for a short moment before holding his hand up to Leroy, who hit it as hard as he could. “Great job kiddo, you just keep making me proud don’t ya?” He handed the cash back to his son who took it with a look of utter delight spread across his face.

“Go ahead and do your thing, dinner’ll be ready soon.” His dad told him, turning back around and continuing to type endlessly on his computer.

Leroy made his way back from his dad’s office to his room. However on the way, he noticed the sound of the tap in the bathroom running and heard Bryce and Bobby talking to each other, he poked his head through the door to see Bryce wiping blood from Bobby’s nose.

“Holy shit what happened-“

“Nothing. Nothing happened.” Bryce frantically replied.

Something had happened, without a doubt

“So Bobby you’re telling me your nose just pissed blood everywhere?” Leroy questioned

“No you see-”

“Mom hit him alright?!” Bryce snapped as she increased her grip on Bobby’s hand, her eyes filled with an inconceivable rage as she held in her other hand a blood-stained handkerchief.

Leroy fell silent.

Bryce stood up and threw the handkerchief to the ground, crossing her arms and avoiding eye contact from anyone, after a few short moments that seemed to last forever.

She left the room. 

Leroy sat down in front of Bobby and looked at him fully, whatever their Mom had done had left the poor kid with a bloodied nose and a black eye. 

“She doesn’t hit as well as my dad.” Bobby laughed, but Leroy just sat there awkwardly, unsure of how to respond.

“Sorry. Maybe I shouldn’t say that.”


End file.
